Great America
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Fan Fiction Challenge! If we're going to make America great again, first we should make then great.


**Great America**

By Clayton Overstreet

_**Introduction**_

This is a challenge to all the fan fiction writers out there. The chance to write fiction based on reality. To change the world. I'm offering up this idea to anyone who wants to use it, no questions asked. Though if you would put your actual name on the stories you write, I'd consider it a nice act of courage.

There has been a lot of talk about making America better like it "used to be". Unfortunately the guys saying that tend to forget that through much of our history the average American (of every ethnic background) with very few exceptions was a racist, homophobic, bigoted, small minded little jerk one step or less from forming a mob and lynching anyone the least bit different from them. People alive today tend to forget that because if they were alive back then they were either kids or today are slipping into senility. So of course the world was a magical place. Thanksgiving for example was a great holiday that celebrated how great the Native Americans got along with the pilgrims, there were no women's rights issues, problems with minorities, slavery, or genocide. They just had a great meal and made hand-turkeys and all agreed Christianity was the right/only religion. And if you think that kind of thing ended there I suggest you look up a woman named Ida B. Wells and read a few of her newspaper articles about some of the things that happened while elsewhere the first children's cartoons were being animated.

But what if America, back in those days was truly as great and wonderful as people today think it was? If there was no racism. If you could have a consensual relationship with someone and nobody cared if they were interracial, homosexual, or from different religions? Women were treated as equals. Black people or those from the Middle East or Native Americans or anyone else could be not just in TV shows and movies, but be the stars and still celebrate their own culture with nobody blinking an eye whether they were catholic, Muslim, Jewish, or atheist.

Imagine if dad could sit down and talk to his children talking knowledgably and calmly about any subject without flinching. The way all those old black and white TV parents did when their kids had a problem like smashing a neighbor's window, a boy who thinks girls are yucky has to ask out one for a school dance, or they got caught drinking a beer. Only add in that mom is out working as a milkman, earning a living rather than being a home maker. The teenage daughter has a crush on the head cheerleader and wants to know if she should impress her by joining the boy's football team. All while the eldest son and his black neighbor and good friend and neighbor are applying to the same Ivy League college (where they were both accepted because of their great grades and prowess at sports) and the youngest and his friends think the Muslim couple down the block are Satanists and are playing spies looking for proof, which will lead to a long talk about different religions and equality later.

Not as a denial of how it really was back then or the terrible things people did to each other and continue to this very day. But as satire and maybe a vision of how we know it should have been. If everyone back in the fifties were freely living the American dream regardless of race, religion, or sexual orientation. Not perfect. After all if everyone's happy there isn't much of a story. In Great America anyone can be pulled over by the cops for speeding, running a stop sign, or because said cop is just a jerk. Nobody gets pulled over for "being black while driving". Every girl gets and equal chance to be on the pop squad based on her gymnastic and cheering skills.

All while driving the cars, wearing the clothes, and sporting the hairstyles of the 1950s as seen in TV shows from that time. Walking the walk and talking the talk. Think the Andy Griffith Show, Happy Days, the Brady Bunch, Leave it to Beaver, the Dick Van Dyke Show, McHale's Navy, Hogan's Heroes, Columbo, Pleasantville, Nancy Drew (the original books), Archie, Green Acres, the Little Rascals, Dennis the Menace, Dark Shadows, the Twilight Zone, Perry Mason, and the Mickey Mouse Club, all set in the decades during and following WW2 and during the McCarthy Era. Only with people who have all the problems you see in a modern TV show (keep in mind stuff like drugs and other things were there but not illegal back then). Like if FBI subordinates did not even think it was weird to be chewed out for blowing a stake out by J. Edgar Hoover while the man wore a blond wig, lipstick and a red sequined gown.

Think you can do it?

The year is 1954

The place is Fair Willow, Kansas and is in black & white sepia tones

**Sample Stories**

**#1. Father-Daughter Advice**

Jim Bean was walking past his daughter's room. He was a tall man with black hair and graying sideburns. He wore a colorful sweater and brown pants over shiny black shoes. In one hand he held a pipe. Inside he saw his daughter Jenny "Jelly" Bean in her sock hop clothes. Knee length socks, a skirt, sweater with the school's initials sewn on the front, and her hair done up in a ponytail just like all the other girls. She was quite a figure, just like her mother and was growing into quite the attractive young lady.

Only Jelly was standing in front of her mirror with her brother, Jimmy Junior's old Junior High Football jersey held in front of her. She had rubbed black mascara under her eyes in to thick lines and was making growling noises at her reflection. It was sort of adorable.

Taking the pipe from his mouth he said, "Well hey there pumpkin, what are you up to?"

The girl turned guiltily and sort of hid the jersey behind her back. Blushing she said to him, "Nothing daddy."

"Now sweetie, I'll respect your privacy, but you know you can talk to me or your mother about anything. Why don't you just sit down and tell your father what it's all about?"

She hesitated but nodded, sitting on her bed. He came in and sat next to her. "I was thinking of joining the boy's football team."

"Well that's a surprise. I thought you and your friends were happy on the pep squad."

"We are. Mostly. It's not really about overthrowing the male patriarchy like mother is always saying."

Jim smiled. His wife Lana was the town's first female milkman. She wore the white uniform, drove the truck, and did a better job of it than most of the men. Though Lana's mother kept insisting she should be a homemaker like her and kept bugging Jim to "keep her at home where she belongs" taking care of Jimmy, Jelly, their adopted daughter Jun Lin, and their youngest Buddy. "Then maybe that Jap girl you adopted wouldn't be running around town playing detective like some rowdy boy!" They didn't talk to Lana's mother much and personally Jim was proud of Jun's detective skills. She had already outed a dirty cop, found the guys who kidnapped Old Man McKinney's granddaughter, and found a hidden cache of gold coins in the old abandoned fairgrounds. Buddy and his friends really looked up to her.

"So why the sudden change of heart?"

"Well it has to do with Lily White. I don't know if you know, but I kind of have a thing for her."

Jim nodded. He'd suspected. Lily was the Mayor's daughter, the head cheerleader, and considered the most beautiful girl in town. Certainly the most buxom. "We've had an inkling. So what's this got to do with you putting on a football uniform?"

"Well daddy, the thing is that Lily doesn't seem to know I exist. She's Whiteys' girlfriend and he's on the football team so I thought…"

"Now sweetie, first off, if you aren't really interested in playing then I don't think you should be trying out for the team. That's unfair to the other players. Second if you can't get a girl to notice you by being yourself, well then she probably isn't the one for you, now is she?"

Lowering her head morosely the girl said, "No." Then she looked up. "But she is so pretty and she's wasted on Whitey."

Secretly Mr. Bean agreed. Whitey was his son's best friend and good pal. He even had a thriving business, selling pot around town, and was nice enough to take Jimmy's "No" for an answer without trying to pressure him. He had plenty of customers and Jim bought a bit off him every now and then himself. Not like pot was illegal or anything. Still with his blond dreadlocks and mostly vacant way of looking at the world, it was clear Lily liked him mostly because he was popular, rather than as a person. Still if you can't say something nice about someone do not say anything. He had to set an example.

"Now sweetie, don't badmouth Whitey just because he's got the girl you want. Jealousy is an ugly thing in a young woman. If you really like Lily well then you have to be forthright and honest with her. Or at least send her a note and some flowers or something and see how she responds. But if you're going to ask her out you need to do it face to face like the honest forthright young lady I know you are. Not trying to turn her head by doing things you don't want to do."

She sighed and dropped the jersey on the floor. "You're right daddy. I guess I was just scared she might not like me because I'm not pretty enough or because I'm a girl or something."

He hugged her with one hand. "Now Jelly, you're a smart young lady so I don't need to tell you that any girl who can't see how special and beautiful you are just isn't worth your time."

She pouted while trying not to smile. "You have to say that, you're my dad."

"Honey if I patronized you like that your mother would slap me," he said. "I'm telling you the truth."

Openly grinning now she said, "Well alright. Can you give me some tips on wooing women? You got mama after all."

Nodding he said, "I'd be happy to sweetie. Though I may be a little old fashioned for you kids today."

Winking Jelly said, "That's okay daddy. Some girls like the old fashioned approach. Besides Whitey's my big competition, so how hard could it be?"

Refusing to agree out loud Jim smiled proudly. He had no doubt if Lily was remotely interested in girls or even just mildly curious, his little Jelly Bean could turn her pretty head and Jim would be proud if she did get the prettiest girl in town. Not to mention her father, the mayor, had always been Jim's rival. And kind of a jerk with a little too much interest in "ethnic cleansing" of the town, balked by guys like Jim and the sheriff. Even though he was mayor it really ate at Joseph White that Jim kept being elected head of the Gnu's, the local men's club. Jim always treated the man cordially, but had to admit he might be a little smug if Jelly won the heart of his daughter. Joseph had already complained several times that Lily looked up to Lana, as a working woman. The idea confused the bubble headed little blond, but she seemed genuinely interested in the idea, even though her father kept trying to talk her into settling down and popping out a few babies.

**#2 Neighbors**

Lana Bean was on her early morning milk run around the neighborhood. It was hard getting up early enough for that, but she was a hardcore feminist and wanted to set an example not just for her daughters, but all the women in town. So she did it every day like clockwork, her white uniform shining in the sun.

She fortunately had gotten the route in her own neighborhood, even starting at her house where they delivered the milk to her garage where she kept a large refrigerator. It was a perk. After her own house she hit their new neighbors, the Conroy family. They had just moved in a few months before. Like Jim Dave Conroy was an all American football player, about the same age, and had fought in world war two. He was also black. His wife… second wife… Helga was a beautiful young Jewish woman half his age happy to be a housewife and who often came to Lana for advice, and he had two kids from his previous marriage who attended school with Lana's own children. Then there were the Mendozas, the old Muslim couple Mohammed Tamar and his wife Mina, and dozens of others.

She usually did her local route before switching up for her truck. It was a well oiled machine. Except when something went wrong.

"Hey, let him go you heathen!" A young child cried out. Someone else was squealing. As she came around to the Tamar house to find the old man and his wife standing there frowning. He was holding her son Buddy by his ear while his three friends danced around trying to "rescue" him. A small floppy eared puppy, Runt, they had gotten him for Christmas bounced playfully barking, unsure if he was protecting the boy or if this was some new game.

Walking forward glass milk bottles clinking Lana asked, "What is going on here?" Everyone gabbled at once and she held up a hand. "Mr. Tamar."

"I found these little hoodlums breaking into my house."

"We were just looking for proof. Like Jun," Buddy whiled. Mr. Tamar let him go and he rubbed his ear, tears in his eyes.

"Proof of what?"

"That they're Satanists! Father Michaels at church said anyone who isn't a Christian worships the devil and…"

Lana covered her eyes. "Oh my god. Mr. Tamar I'm so sorry about this."

"Why are you taking his side?" Buddy asked, looking hurt. The other kids shouted. "Yeah!" Her son was sort of the ringleader.

She looked at the old folks. "I am so sorry about this," she repeated.

He sighed. "I understand. Where we grew up it was similar. It's better than a death squad."

"Yes, but this is where it starts. I'll handle it." She looked at the kids with a frown. "You all head back to our house and tell your father I want him to give you a talking to about the importance of acceptance and understanding other cultures. Then I'll talk to you when I'm done working. Then I'll have Jun teach you about the proper and legal way to gather evidence and not jumping to conclusions."

"If they learn their lesson they can come back and we'll make them something good," Mina promised.

"Regardless my son will be mowing your lawn this weekend," Lana said firmly.

"But mooooom!"

"Enough of that. Hurry up before your father leaves for work. Go!" The kids scattered, albeit reluctantly. She looked at him and patted her bouffant hairdo. "Kids." They smiled understandingly. She handed them their bottle and headed on.

**#3 Malt Shop **

After school Jimmy (Jim Bean Jr.), Whitey Smith, and Darnel Conroy headed to Luigi's Malt Shop for burgers and milkshakes. Whitey had been hankering for something to curb the munchies and the others were just growing boys.

"So you got dates to the formal next week?" Whitey asked.

Jimmy sighed. "Not me. I've been way too focused on getting my grades up for college. You two?"

Whitey smirked. "Hey I got the best babe in town."

"Careful, I think someone may be planning to move in on your girl."

Whitey smirked. "I'm not worried. Frankly it'd be a relief. Babe's kind of high maintenance and her dad's a jerk. If she wasn't the best looking girl in town I'd probably break it off myself." He looked at Jimmy. "You aren't after her, are you?"

"Hey man, she's beautiful, no question, but I'd never do that to my best friend!" Or his sister, but he did not say that out loud.

"She's got a great fashion sense," Darnel said. "That top she had on today was just darling and she should do makeup professionally." He reached around and adjusted the purple lace panties sticking out of his jeans clashing with his dark brown skin. "You know Jimmy if you don't have a date I could put on my green dress and my wig and we could have a good time." He batted his eyelashes and flexed his heavy muscles. "You could even pin me."

"Thanks for the offer, but I was thinking of asking out my sister's friend Wendy from the pep squad. I know it's a little weird that she wears black and is into Wicca but she's cute and knows some good jokes. Their friend Sammy used to be a guy, if you're interested."

"No thanks, I am more into muscles and lantern jaws. Sammy looks more like a Samantha than a Samuel, if you know what I mean. Not my type."

"Jack Blake has a huge crush on you," Whitey said. "He told me last week when he had, like, three marijuana cigarettes."

"Hitting it a little hard, isn't he?" Jimmy asked as Luigi brought their food. They passed it out between them.

Around a mouth full of burger Whitey flipped his dreadlocks out of his face and said, "The guy's got some real pressure from his parents."

"Don't I know it," Jimmy said. John Blake was his dad's boss and his wife Martha kept inviting them over on the weekends for dinner and other activities where she practically threw her son at Jimmy's sisters. Jun was a little too young and frankly was currently more focused on helping the sheriff figure out who had been stealing cars around town. Meanwhile Martha seemed deadest on making a love match with Jelly and Jack and completely oblivious as to why it was not working.

Sipping his strawberry milkshake Darnel said, "He is kind of cute… in a goofy sort of way."

Whitey shrugged. "Up to you. So how'd you do in practice?"

Jimmy smirked and ate a fry. "Scored nine points by myself and set Scott up for an easy lay up. You?"

"We've got a game this weekend so coach is running us hard," Whitey said. "We are going to crush South State!"

Around the room several people let out a loud cheer. "Woo!"

**Cast **(Suggested characters you can use, but feel free to make up your own)

Jim Bean: 43 All American White Former Football Star, fought in World War 2, now manages an office. Head of Gnus (Local men's club). Bowler. Brown hair. Smokes a pipe. Gives advice.

Lana Bean: 37 Milk Delivery Woman. Hard core feminist. Redhead

Jimmy Jr. Bean: 18 Son. All Star Basket Ball Player. A+ Student. Does a lot of community service. Brown hair.

Jennifer "Jelly" Bean: 16 Daughter. Pep Squad B+ Student. Lesbian. Redhead. Babysitter.

Jun Lin Bean: 15 Adopted Daughter. Chinese. C+ Student (Should be getting an A+ but it picked on by racist teacher.) Works at veterinarian's office. Amateur Detective.

Buddy Bean: 9 Son. Plays with friends. Innocent yet mischievous. Redhead.

Anaya Slovene: 39 Professional cook. Housekeeper. Russian. Heavy accent. Former spy/defector.

Runt: 2 Buddy's Dog.

Dave Conroy: 44 All American Black Football Player. Fought in the war. Garbage Man. Just moved in next door. Divorced and remarried.

Helga Conroy: 23. Jewish. Housewife. Newlywed.

Darnel Conroy: 16 Son. Fashion expert. Very muscular. Gay.

Jeffrey Conroy: 15 Son. Geek. Crush on Jun Lin. Wheel chair.

Francine Conroy: 41 Dave's Ex-Wife. Visits the kids often but never stays long. Blames herself for the accident that crippled Jeff.

Juan Mendoza: 44 Neighbor. Mexican. Single father. Catholic.

Carlos "Amigo" Mendoza: 14 Son. Paperboy.

Aunt Rosa: 40 Sister-in-law. Nosey gossip. Ex-stripper

Sammy, Tammy and Wendy: 16 All on the pep squad. Jelly's best friends. Tammy wants to be a nun. Wendy is in a coven practicing witchcraft. Sammy used to be a boy but is now a very pretty girl.

Rich Constant: 19 Rich (as in wealthy). Surfer. Playboy. Throws a lot of parties and hangs out on the beach with beatniks.

Whitey Smith: 19 Jimmy's best friend, football player, pot dealer. (In the 50's that was not actually illegal) Held back last year. No plans for college.

Mayor Joseph White: Lily's father. 45 Asshole. Jealous of Jim's popularity around town. Hates that Yates won't "run off the undesirables". Likes Deputy Cane and sees him as his protégé.

Lily White: 17 Head Cheerleader. Buxom Blond. Ditz. Whitey's Girlfriend. Jelly's crush. Obedient to elders but can be swayed by peer pressure or being bossed around too much. Is confused by Mrs. Bean's independent feminist ways, but willing to learn.

Jimmy, Sara, and George: 7, 9, 8 Buddy's friends

Old Man Mohammad Tamar and his wife Mina: 78, 79 Old couple who live in the neighborhood. Muslims.

Sheriff Yates: 37 Easy going but competent. Jim's best friend.

Deputy Cane: 25 Racist, homophobic, scared of communists, excitable, worked with the mayor to try to "clean up the town" but is balked at every turn by Sheriff Yates.

Candy Cane: 23 Local reporter. Chipper. Blond. Opposite of her brother. Jelly's role model.

Father Jones: 57 Priest. Very good.

Father Michael: 32 Young Priest supposed to be learning from Jones. A little bigoted, but mostly unaware of it.

Ethel Burgess: 32 Town Librarian. Jimmy's secret but serious girlfriend.

Doc Rufus: Veterinarian

Mrs. Lee: 34 Teacher Japanese. Strict.

Gnus: Most of the men in town. Boy's Club.

Luigi: Runs local malt shop.

John Blake: 50 Jim's boss. White. White hair. Good ol' boy.

Martha Blake: His Wife. Entitled and bossy, but friendly. Matchmaker. Wants her son to date Jim's daughter.

Jack Blake: 17 Basketball Player. Crush on Darnel.

The President: Coming to dinner at Jim Bean's for season finale after Jim won a sweepstakes. Wants to get to get to know the "real Americans".

Author's Note

Yeah the characters are a little simplistic, but the shows I'm basing it on were 25 minute black and white episodes. Feel free to do better. I'm looking forward to what a lot of different people can do with this. If you enjoy this you may like some of my books on Amazon under C.D. Overstreet like one of my latest: Pretty

Or just review this. Constructive criticism only please. If you can't say exactly what's wrong and offer up a better way to do it, you aren't trying.


End file.
